


A Consort's Marriage

by Azamir



Series: The Consort's Chronicles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub Undertones, Fictional Religion & Theology, Forced Marriage, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Power Imbalance, Pregnancy, Rope Bondage, Sex Rituals, Sex Toys, Shibari, Vaginal Sex, discussions of pregnancy, intersex omega, omegas have vaginas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamir/pseuds/Azamir
Summary: Solfinnur is now at the court of his husband, Kerem, the King of a southern land. He needs to learn the language, the customs, the religion... and what it means to be the consort to the king of this land. Which is, of course, more than just being the married spouse and omega who bears the children of the king. Also, religious fertility rituals Slash Orgies???(Did this weird plotbunny from the Forced Marriage kink escalate a lot? Yes. So now I'm here, writing the progression of these OCs deeper into porn fantasyland. I'm trying to not get hung up on the worldbuilding too much, because honestly, this story is still just a setup for porn scenes. And trying to get the worldbuilding "realistic" enough is 85% of my writers block all the time. So. Please. If the woldbuilding sucks, ignore it & skip to the next porn scene. I won't mind, so neither should you.Also: if you think religion is so sacred that it can't be a topic for porn setups, for the love of whatever you think holy, get out of here. I don't take religion serious at all, so this story will most probably offend you. No real living religion was used as template, just some ideas from egyptian lore.)Might add more warnings as they become relevant.
Series: The Consort's Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948693
Kudos: 37





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the Story "A Consort's Wedding", which depicts just what the title implies and is also just a porn setup. 
> 
> The plot bunnies went rampant with this one, so, here we are. I have planned out quite a bit of this and so far I'm getting a lot of it written. several chapters are done, I probably will run out of interesting porn scene ideas after chapter 6-10, so I'll probably end the story around there somewhere. We shall see. 
> 
> Also, unbetaed. We die like fools.

Solfinnur looked over the rolling waves that were all that could be seen in every direction. No coastline in sight, just water all around the ship. Completely honestly, the other ships were also visible, but Solfinnur did not want to look at them. He barely wanted to look at the ship he was on. It was all so strange, and he wanted the familiar taste of salty wind on his lips, not the ornate carvings and foreign patterns that surrounded him here. 

Of course, his small moment of peace and quiet, escaping from the reality of being a hostage bride, could only last so long. He heard someone stepping close to him, and it was his husband who spoke to him.

"Solfinnur, will you come over to eat?"  
Solfinnur turned his head, looking at his husband. The word still came to him with hesitation, but he repeated it to himself over and over again, so as not to forget his place. He was no longer Solfinnur the warrior, son of the Clan's chief, he was Solfinnur, consort to Kerem. 

Kerem stood and waited for Solfinnur's answer. After a moment, Solfinnur turned all the way around and nodded to Kerem, who took him by the arm in response and led him to the place where the Generals and Priestesses had gathered for their dinner. The Priestess who had overseen their wedding had not been the only one who was on the campaign, and most of the highest-ranked people were gathered on this ship, which was also the biggest in the fleet. 

The food was different, but Solfinnur was getting used to the flavours. A week in the company of his husband and he was already getting used to so many things. 

"We will see the coast tomorrow or the day afterwards, and then it will be another days until we reach the capital. Soon, we will be home." Kerem spoke in Solfinnur's language, for his sole benefit. The Priestesses and most of the Generals spoke it as well, whereas Solfinnur was slow to gather the first words in their language. He could not understand anything of what the ordinary crew spoke to each other, though Kerem had taught him some words already. 

Solfinnur only nodded at Kerem's explanation. So, he would arrive at his new home soon. A ten-day journey in the big and fast ships, it was closer than he had thought, but till it was much farther than he had ever been from home. And he did not know if he would ever be allowed to return to his Clan. He had not dared to ask, he knew too little of Kerem and his people and their customs. That had been glaringly obvious during the wedding ceremony, and he had probably insulted some of the Generals on this trip already through his ignorance. 

Kerem was nice to him, nevertheless, and when he was not terribly homesick, he could even appreciate how much effort his husband put into making him feel welcome. 

But other things worried him, as well - while Kerem was incredibly gentle and forthcoming with him during the days, he was distanced at night. They shared a bed, the only ones on the ship to have a small chamber to themselves below deck, but at night, Kerem barely touched Solfinnur at all. He had not taken him since their wedding night, had not even made any approach towards Solfinnur of the sort. 

At first, Solfinnur had been grateful, for he was sore for two days after taking his husband's knot. Then, he had begun to doubt. It was a political union, maybe Kerem did not like him after all. It had seemed as if he did on the wedding night, but maybe he was just a very good king who knew just how to handle his subjects. But what would Solfinnur's future at Kerem's court look like, as the unwanted consort from a foreign land? 

On their departure, his mother had given him a hug and said to him that he would need to be strong and learn the ways of mothers, who were the chief of the home. But if his husband did not give him children, how was he to be a mother? He had heard the sad stories told by the fireside, of abandoned brides, while their husbands fell for their concubines or took other lovers. How they were outcast for not birthing the wanted heirs. Was that to be his future? He wished for it to be different, but he feared it. 

With Solfinnur being silent, the company of nobles slipped back into their own language, so Solfinnur could not even join in their conversation, even if he had wanted to. He kept to eating his food slowly, and watching his husband. Kerem was lively, but not boisterous. He held himself with pride at all times, but he did not seem arrogant. But then again, he was amongst his peers, and Solfinnur had already seen him give strong orders to his soldiers. 

He should probably listen more, maybe he would catch up on a few words he already knew and piece together at least some meaning. He hoped they might have a tutor for him at court, because if he had to learn by listening in like this, he knew he would take years until he could speak properly. The sounds were already foreign, he could not even make out when a sentence ended. How was he to learn anything like this?

The night fell over the ship and the wet cold crept upon them fast. Kerem stood then and beckoned Solfinnur to join him in their bed. 

When they were alone in their tiny chamber, Kerem took Solfinnur's hand and turned to him.  
"I'm sorry for slipping into Fa'si at dinner. I did not want to keep you out of the conversation intentionally."  
"I was not participating when the conversation was in Geeman, so it was fine that you spoke in Fa'si. I need to learn, also. I should get in practice, I don't think the people at your court will speak Geeman all the time to entertain a foreign consort."  
"Once we have arrived, I will look to get you a tutor, if you wish for it. I don't want you to be isolated. I wish for you to find a good place at court."  
"Will this place be at your side or just at court, Kerem?"  
Now Kerem looked surprised.  
"Why would you…? Of course! You are my omega consort, you will be at my side, probably bearing my children. Why would you think you could not be at my side?"  
"You did not seem overly interested in making me bear your children since our wedding night. You have not taken me even once on this trip. What was I to think, King Kerem?"  
Kerem looked down at Solfinnur's harsh tone.  
"I never wanted to give you that feeling, Solfinnur. I just… thought that you would not want to have me spear you every night while we are cooped up on this ship, and where everyone would always hear us if we started intimacy."  
Solfinnur was surprised at Kerem's answer. "You… thought I would not want you?"  
"Our first night was so far from perfect, I didn't want to add more ugly memories to that one. Once we are at court, I want to take the time to make it enjoyable for you. On a soft bed, with real privacy."  
"Oh. But I am not a shy virgin who needs to be wooed. I may be unused to be the receiving partner, but I know how sex works, Kerem. I appreciate you thinking of me, but please, in the future - just ask me. If I do not want to have sex with you on a night, I am capable of telling you. If you want to respect me, listen to me, do not assume my wants and needs."  
Kerem nodded to that.  
"Yes, I am sorry. I will try to ask for your opinions, to respect your actual wants and needs. I am very used to predicting what people might want so they cannot surprise me. It works very often, but I do not know you yet and I also do not know much about the customs of your homeland. It was wrong of me to assume."  
It was still a surprise to Solfinnur that Kerem responded to him like this, but a very welcome one. He had not expected to be treated this much like an equal in their marriage, considering their wedding ceremony and the clear difference in oaths and promises. And the fact that Kerem was a king and Solfinnur his hostage consort.  
"I would be fine with you taking me even here, Kerem. All your generals and Priestesses already know that I am your… omega. And I actually enjoyed the sensation of your cock inside me, though the knot was uncomfortable. Will the knot always be swelling when we unite?"  
He had opened with the topic, it was not the place to feel embarrassed now. Solfinnur still felt his cheeks becoming hot.  
"Oh, right. No, outside of rut and heat I can control the knot. Which brings me to another topic… do you know when your heats usually come?"  
"My… heats? Do I look like a dog to you?"  
"No, you look like an Omega to me, Solfinnur, and a fine man. But it is a fact that Omega have regular heats, which are somewhat similar to what a dog would show. It would be like a fever, every two to three months. It doesn't hold for long, but it signals an especially fertile time, children conceived during heat are stronger and sometimes even twins. And once an Omega is with child, heats stop until after they have given birth, like the monthly bleeding of women."  
"I have never noticed a heat as you describe it."  
"Interesting. Maybe it is like my knot, and as you had no Alpha, your heats did not trigger. All the Omega I knew had Alpha men like myself around them."  
Solfinnur still looked at Kerem with a somewhat disbelieving expression. Really, he was supposed to behave like a bitch in heat every ten weeks? Signaling his fertility? It did not sound normal, but then, the knot had been just as Kerem had told him. He would have to look for signs of this happening.  
"Well, it will be a surprise then, but I should probably warn you… as your Alpha husband, being close to you when you are in heat can trigger a rut. I will become wild to mate you, and at that point, I cannot control the knot anymore. I would like us to be comfortable with each other before that happens, as it may be that I cannot properly react to you denying me. If we notice soon enough, I can stay away from you, so my rut will not start and your heat can run its course without me forcing myself onto you. Which is another reason why I would have liked to know about the schedule of your heats."

Solfinnur was less appalled by the warning and its implications than he should be. He had tried to mentally prepare himself to be taken at any time, with or without his consent, since he had agreed to the engagement. Kerem's repeated insistence that he would rather hold back and not force himself upon Solfinnur was welcome nonetheless - he would never again have a choice in who to take to his bed, but at least he was offered the choice about when to spread his legs for his husband.  
"I will look for any signs of a heat, then. I appreciate you wanting to give me the choice in bedding you. As my husband, it is within your rights to take your marital rights at any time."  
"No, Solfinnur!" Kerem took his arm and looked intently at him, speaking with insistence.  
"It is not my right to force you into bed, it is nobody's right to force anyone into bed. I am sorry about what happened on our wedding night, I wrongly assumed that you were an experienced partner who knew what the marriage rites would entail. And I really wanted that alliance, no further war. But you must know that as long as I'm of clear mind, you will always have a choice, and I will never hold it against you to keep away from me when I am not of clear mind. You can always say no, and I will respect that."  
Solfinnur nodded his understanding, realizing just how important this was to Kerem. 

Kerem seemed relieved, and finally turned to change into his nightclothes.  
Solfinnur did the same, but when they lay next to each other in the just-double-sized bed, he turned to his husband again.  
"I may always say no, but you should know, Kerem: I might just want to say yes. I may not be as experienced as you had assumed, but I did not abhor what we did on our wedding night. And I might just try out how much I might like it without an audience."

Then he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep. Kerem didn't react verbally, so Solfinnur could ignore any possible reaction with ease. 

—  
The boat glided softly into the harbour, and as the city came into view, Solfinnur was impressed. He knew that other lands had more than the villages of his homeland, but he had never seen one before. So many stone buildings, and the size of them! How was it even possible to build that high without everything crashing down? Was there magic involved?

As they approached a pier, he saw a growing gathering there, the sighting of the king's ship had probably alerted the court to his return. At least, he hoped that the crowd was a welcoming party, they certainly looked like it.

Kerem came to Solfinnur's side and reached for his hand.  
"They seem to have assembled a fast welcoming party. I will need to speak to them, we have not sent any messengers regarding the wedding ahead and I want to introduce you as my consort, so there is no doubt as to your status and reason for being here."  
"Do I need to do anything? Kneel? Show my obedience in some way?"  
"No, no such thing. The wedding ceremony was enough of that. You are my consort now, you have every right to stand at my side. Your obedience is owed to me, how I see fit. None of my other subjects may dictate how you are to obey me."  
Solfinnur nodded, not knowing how else to respond. Then, they already drew close to the pier and when the ship was towed, Kerem led Solfinnur to step onto the pier with him. 

Where the wooden pier reached the land, a half-circle of onlookers had assembled, many of whom seemed to be nobles from their fine clothes. Kerem held onto Solfinnur's hand as the stepped in front of the crown, then he began speaking loudly in Fa'si. Solfinnur heard his own name twice, but couldn't follow what was said at all. He held onto Kerem's hand and looked at the crowd, though he held his eyes below theirs, not wanting to make eye contact and possibly sending some wrong message to anyone. Their clothes were of the same st Kerem wore - and by default, Solfinnur, too. He had only been allowed to take one set of his old clothing with him - for possible ceremonial purposes, Kerem had instructed him. To have something to wear, he had been invited to share Kerem's clothes, though his husband promised he would get his own clothes again once they were at court. 

Kerem's speech was not that long, he then answered a few shouted questions and obviously bid the crowd to disperse afterwards, as upon his command, they broke up. A handful of nobles stayed behind, mingling and approaching Kerem and his arriving generals and Priestesses for individual conversations. 

Kerem only talked shortly to the bearded man who had approached him, then he tugged on Solfinnur's hand and led him to a litter that was waiting.  
Solfinnur understood how this was supposed to work, eight strong men there to hoist up the contraption, but nothing prepared him for the actual swaying experience of sitting inside a wooden box that was carried by people. It felt weird, and Solfinnur had little mind to pay attention to anything but that swaying sensation. 

The trip was mercifully short, the litter was sat back down and the door opened for them. 

The palace was even more breathtaking than the city landscape. Many men high, the stones were set upon each other, rising a majestic building into the skies. After stepping through the entrance, Solfinnur was irritiated at first, since the inside seemed smaller, but then he realized that this was basically rooms being set upon one another. There were steps leading up to another floor. He had never seen anything of the like, and when Kerem went to climb upon the stairs, Solfinnur held him back. "Is that safe? Won't the upper floor fall down if too many people step on it?"

Kerem looked back in askance at Solfinnur, but then he seemed to understand and suppressed a laugh, to Solfinnur's annoyance. "Yes, Solfinnur, it is perfectly safe. It's all stone and nothing has ever fallen down, and my family has lived here for generations. Now come, I will show you your rooms."

Overcoming his reluctance, Solfinnur followed. The floor was stone, as Kerem said, and nothing swayed or made the appearance of being unstable, but… it was a little unsettling. So much stone, heaved upon other stones, he would really have to inquire if they had some strong magic at hand that held it all in place. They moved up many steps, leaving the first upper floor behind and only getting ofs the steps on the second floor, really quite far up from where they had entered the building. Kerem was a step ahead of Solfinnur but occasionally glanced back to see if Solfinnur was still behind hin. They went through narrow rooms that had doors into other ones until Kerem moved a curtain aside and led Solfinnur into a room where a women seemed to have waited for them. 

She greeted Kerem and Solfinnur with a bow and said something in Fa'si. Kerem answered, then turned to Solfinnur.  
"These are your rooms, and this is your primary maid, Shara. She is in charge of the Queen's or Consort's rooms and servants, but she doesn't speak Geeman. We will assign another servant to you who speaks Geeman, I will personally look that you have someone who can help you adjust."  
"My rooms? Not our rooms?"  
"No, no, you have your own space, you are the first consort of Faran. You will also have your own responsibilities, separate from mine. But before you can fully embrace those, you will have to learn more Fa'si and learn you way around court. I will leave you with Shara for now, I need to meet with my ministers and get on top of what happened while I was away, but we will meet for dinner and I will send over a servant who speaks Geeman shortly. Just need to ask the head servant who of the servants knows how much Geeman."

And rather abruptly, Kerem was out of the door again, leaving Solfinnur with the woman.  
She made a small bow to him, then spoke a simple question in slow Fa'si. He understood "Where", but not what she was actually asking. He looked at her with a lost expression "I'm sorry, I don't understand you." At her puzzled expression in return, he got a "my Fa'si bad" cobbled together, atrociously pronounced, he was sure, but she nodded and proceeded to try signing things with her hands and feet.

After a few tries, he understood that she was asking after his belongings. Of which he had very little, and did not actually know where they were - he had had a small chest on the ship, not allowed to bring his own clothes, just a few tokens and trinkets. He drew the ship on the ground to try and answer her question, and she seemed to understand. She motioned him to stay, then she bowed and went outside, leaving him alone.

The room was rather bare, it held two chests and a table, all of which were bare and empty. He looked through the connecting doors and found a bedroom with an incredibly soft bed. The bedroom also had elaborate soft rugs spread over the whole floor. From the bedroom, there was a smaller connecting door to a room where a washbasin and chamberpot was kept. Made sense, though it seemed excessive to have a whole separate room for washing. 

The other room that led away from the first room held a large central rug and had trays stacked in a corner - this was probably a room to eat and socialize, though it seemed big. This room also had a large window, letting in a lot of light and a soft breeze. The other rooms also had windows, but they were smaller, and in the bedroom, they were so that the bed wasn't visible from the outside. These three - four including the washroom - seemed to be all, but it was already a lot. He sat down on the bed, letting his fingers glide over the soft fabric. He had never lain on something that soft. He had never felt something that soft. Was this magic as well? 

Faran seemed like a magic land to him. He felt so very much out of place, a man and fighter of his tribe, married to the king of this magic land, thrust into the role of consort, meant to bear his husband's children and take on some role he had no understanding of in this court. So very far from home. 

Suddenly, tears sprang to his eyes, and he hid his face in the pillows of the bed, trying to muffle the oncoming sobs. He was a fighter, he knew his duty, why did he cry now? He had said yes, he was doing this for the peace, and Kerem was nice about all of it so far. 

It took him some time to calm down again from his fit, and when he had himself under control again, Shara stood in the doorway, and when he noticed her there, she bowed to him again. She beckoned him, and in the first room he saw his small chest. 

And in the door was another woman, younger than Shara. When Solfinnur came into the room, she bowed and when he looked at her, she spoke - in Geeman.  
"First Consort, I am Neema, your humble servant. I was sent because I know your language, to translate for you. Please call upon me whenever you need me."  
Solfinnur gave her a smile, hoping it would look kind even if he was still showing the signs of his crying.  
"Thank you, Neema."

Shara said something to Neema with a look at Solfinnur, and Neema immediately translated. "First Maid Shara asks where you would like your belongings to be stored, in the parlor or the bedroom? And where the rest of your belongings are."  
Thinking of his engagement present, which lay n top of the other things in the chest, he immediately said "The bedroom!", then amending: "And I will sort them myself. I don't have anything else, I was told to leave my clothes behind."

Neema translated for Shara, who nodded at her, then Solfinnur, and set off to carry the chest to the bedroom. Neema immediately went to help, and Solfinnur followed them back into the bedroom. The chest was placed directly next to the bed, then Shara explained something again, and Solfinnur had to wait for Neema to translate again.  
"First Maid Shara will call the palace seamstress to you, since you are in need of your own clothes. Is that fine?"  
Solfinnur answered "yes" in Fa'si directly to both women, and Shara bowed again, then vanished through the door.

This was going to be a long day. 

—  
When dinner came around, Solfinnur was already sick of his own lacking skill in Fa'si. Never understanding what people around him said, waiting for Neema to translate and then everyone looking at him expectantly was tiring him out fast. 

The seamstress had been a rather unpleasant experience, requiring him to strip completely naked, touching and prodding him while he was naked and talking over him in Fa'si. He hoped the clothes would at least be worth it - going by the soft fabrics even the servants wore, they might as well be. 

Magic land. Rich and magical. No wonder his people had lost the fight against them. 

Dinner was a public affair, it seemed - Shara led him down to the ground floor of the palace and into a large room with rugs on the floor, a little like his parlor, but bigger. He was led to where Kerem sat on one of the rugs, surrounded by men and women in fine clothes and jewellery.

"Sollfinnur, there you are. Sit down, then the food can be brought. Are your rooms fine?"  
Solfinnur nodded, and sat down next to Kerem. Kerem asked him a few short questions about his day, which Solfinnur answered shortly, then trays laden with food were brought out and everyone began eating at once. The people surrounding them re-started their talks with Kerem in Fa'si, but one or two also spoke a few words of Geeman and started a superficial conversation with Solfinnur. Mostly asking him if he liked the food over and over again. Solfinnur answered yes, but soon he wished to leave, it was loud and he understood nothing. 

Kerem was deep in discussions with a man and a woman on his other side, barely taking any notice of Solfinnur for some time now. 

When there was a short lag in their conversation at last, Solfinnur nudged at Kerem's shoulder. "Kerem, I would like to retire. Do you still need me here?"  
Kerem looked at him, then looked around them. "Ah, no. It's terribly boring four you, isn't it? I need to find you a tutor to learn Fa'si. But please, go retire. I'm sure it's been a hard day. We will meet again tomorrow!"

He waved a servant over, who obviously got instructions to escort Solfinnur to his rooms. 

Solfinnur found fresh water in the basin in his washroom, and so he washed himself. Laying down in the soft bed, he felt very alone. The thick walls made all the sound from the city and the rest of the house disappear, and there were no other bodies sleeping around him, much less right next to him. 

He stopped that line of thought right there, not wanting another crying fit. He was fine.

It took him a long time of telling himself he was fine until he slept. But he did sleep at last.


	2. Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solfinnur starts to learn about his role at court, and in Kerem's bed. Also, he experiences his first heat.

After a few days, Solfinnur had learned a basic routine - breakfast was alone in his rooms, then he got lessons in Fa'si before noon. Lunch was spent with varying members of the court who could either speak Geeman or were willing to suffer through his beginner steps at Fa'si. He spoke to the Priestess who had taken his wedding vows, who got to introduce herself as Rama, and two more Priestesses. On other days, it was the wives of ministers and generals who joined his lunch. The evenings were spent at the dinner meetings with Kerem. 

Solfinnur was increasingly aware how all his private encounters at the court had been women – only when he was with Kerem there were other men present as well.  
They were all nice enough, but it felt weird. And intentional. He was unsure who to ask about this, however. Shara? Neema? Kerem? One of the Priestesses? And how would he even ask? “Why do I only interact with women aside from Kerem?” “Am I not allowed to interact with men?”

He didn’t want to presume anything, and he didn’t want to insult anyone. He was dependent on the goodwill of the people here, and so far they had not done anything to him that would justify him being suspicious of them. It probably was something cultural.

Still, he would have to ask, to understand just what was expected of him in proper conduct, if there was a cultural difference there. At home, he was a warrior, and in the tribe, men and women interacted with each other only based on who had what duties – otherwise they were allowed to have all the friendships and meet each other as they liked. A housemother could tell anyone inside her house how to behave there, she was in charge. A warrior could tell anyone how to behave outside the settlement, as this was his domain and it was his duty to protect those who didn’t know of certain dangers. In a warcamp or on a ship, the chief or his appointed warlord were in charge and the other warriors followed their orders.  
Maybe Solfinnur should start asking how these matters were resolved here, and let them explain that way what was expected of him. It certainly sounded like the least offensive approach. Just, who to ask. Shara was in charge of court matters. The Priestesses handled matters of religion and order. Both were good ideas.

Well, probably he should start with whoever first was available – probably Shara – and any questions that remained could then be taken to the other one.

A plan. It felt good to have one again. For nearly two weeks, he had drifted along with the decisions others had made for him, but this was his own decision again. He would ask. As soon as Shara was available.

— 

When Neema and Shara were in his rooms in the afternoon, Solfinnur bid them to bring tea into the parlor and sit with him. Then, he focused on Shara, starting his question in slow and carefully pronounced Fa’si. “I have questions.” Shara seemed to have expected this, nodding and answering “Please ask, First Consort.”

As the following was outside his ability in Fa’si, he switched back to Geeman. “Please explain to me how the palace works – who gives the orders. Who obeys whom. Who is allowed where.”

Shara waited for Neema to translate, then she began explaining, pausing ever so often the to let Neema translate for Solfinnur.

“The palace obeys the king. He is allowed everywhere. The ministers take their orders only from the King, the minster of the palace gives the orders to the palace servants. If a servant disobeys, he will be disciplined by his head servant for minor offenses, major offenses will be dealt with by the minister. Everyone is supposed to stay mostly in their area of responsibility, but any noble or minister may give any servant an order to run an errand. The king’s floor is only to be entered by authorized servants. If any other servant is found here without a good reason, they will be disciplined severely.”

Solfinnur nodded. “And who is authorized on the king’s floor?”

“Currently only the personal servants of the King and First Consort, as well as the Priestesses and tutors meant to educate you here. As soon as you are with child, a midwife will also be allowed, and later the wet nurse and servants to take care of the children. And, as soon as you are fluent enough, you may invite a circle of your choosing to entertain you in your rooms.”

“Ah, so I would be allowed to receive anyone into my rooms?”

“Into your parlor, First Consort. Your bedroom is restricted to the King, the Priestesses, female or Omega servants and your children. No man may enter it.”

“Why are men banned?”

Neema looked at him with surprise at the question, but translated it dutifully.  
Shara gave him a strict look that needed little translation. “You are a consort, meant to carry on the unblemished bloodline of the King. Your children’s ancestry must be free of all doubt. No man but your husband and King may be in your company unsupervised.”

Solfinnur took a sip of his tea to stop himself from challenging that right away. So, his suspicions were partially correct.  
“I see. Thank you for clarifying. I will strive to be clear in all my interactions and never do anything to bring shame.”

Neema and Shara exchanges a look after her translation. “First Consort, it is not merely shame. A man found in your chambers might be charged with treason, and if you are found to have had any intimate relations with a man other than the King, you would be charged with treason as well. All your children would lose their legitimacy and be treated as bastards, not fit to carry a noble title, cast out into the city. A misstep at the temple would bring shame, bastardry is far worse.”

Solfinnur’s eyes had widened as Neema translated Shara’s grave words. This was… far more drastic. At home, all children were of the women who bore them, the man who married a woman was assumed the father of all the children she bore. If he could not satisfy her on his own, she was free to look elsewhere. If he was unhappy about that, or she was generally unhappy with her husband, they could divorce. The whole tribe took care of the children anyways, so it didn’t make much of a difference. It sounded very different here.

“I… see. I will be truthful to my husband, as I swore to obey and serve him.”

Shara smiled at him as Neema translated that. “You are new here, but I see you are dutiful, First Consort. You learn our language, you stay by the King’s side, and I am sure you will bear him healthy heirs. As soon as you have learned enough Fa’si, the Priestesses will be able to teach you about your religious duties, as well. King Kerem is a fair and just King, and a merciful husband. I am sure it will be fine.”

Solfinnur only nodded at that, and thanked her for the explanations. He bid them to leave, and they did.

So. Never being alone with men other than Kerem. He would have to learn to make all his friendships with the women here. And she was right – Kerem was not too bad as company. If only he spent any time with Solfinnur – in the two weeks since their arrival, they had only seen each other for dinner, and there, Solfinnur usually went to bed earlier while Kerem stayed behind. And though they had spoken of it on the journey, they had not yet had any more sex. And looking at it from what he understood of his role… they would need to have sex. It was expected of Solfinnur to become pregnant. It was a little much to hope that their wedding knight had been sufficient. He would probably know soon, it had been almost a month. The third gender… omega… did not bleed monthly like women did, so their pregnancy creeped upon them a little slower. One of the few in the tribe who had embraced motherhood had described how with every pregnancy, the first sign was a week of his member being incapable of rousing. He would get wet from his husband’s attention, but no stiffness.

Solfinnur looked around himself, and could not think of anything to do, so he decided to try if his member would still become stiff. He went to the bedroom, closed the curtain that was in the door to the entrance room, and shed his clothes. Laying down on the bed, he took himself in hand – and soon, his member was stiff. So, he probably was not pregnant yet, or the signs were not showing yet, at least.

He rubbed himself, though he took extra care not to be loud, as he was unsure if this was something he was supposed to do as a consort to King Kerem. For now, he would keep silent and give himself the benefit of the doubt.

When his clear spill came a few minutes later, he caught it in his other hand and was careful not to soil the sheets. He washed himself, glad for the comfort of the washroom. Then, he lay back on the bed, naked.

He craved intimacy, and his only option was Kerem. He would have to get his husband into bed with him.

He had to make a plan.

—

Over the course of the weeks he had been here, a steady stream of clothes had arrived for him – the degrading treatment of the seamstress had been worth to endure, the clothes fit well and were made very well. By now, Solfinnur had enough of everything to have choices.

To his surprise, new pieces still showed up, it was getting a little ridiculous. He needed a few spares, sure, but this was turning into a little much. He should probably speak to Shara about it. Tomorrow, he told himself. For now, he contemplated his choices. He wanted to get Kerem to pay more attention to him than all the ministers and nobles at dinner. Looking the part should help.

One of the long tunics was embroidered with pearls, it was the most elaborate piece he had been given. He would try his luck with that one. He had gotten used to trousers pretty fast, at least in this nobody treated him like a woman. The long wraparound dresses the noble ladies wore seemed hard to move in. 

He washed himself carefully before dressing, passing a hand over his beard. He would need a barber at some point, this was a rugged mess since he had to cut his well-tended beard braid at the engagement ceremony and had been shaven afterwards. He hadn't really thought about it until now. Well. Not something he could change right now, as dinner was already too close at hand. 

He did sit down to braid his hair, then he looked down on himself and was satisfied. 

Only a few minutes later, Shara arrived to bring him to dinner. She took in his appearance and said in slow, clearly pronounced Fa'si: "You are beautiful today, First Consort."

Solfinnur thanked her, then they were on their way down to the dining room. 

Kerem arrived at the door just as Solfinnur did, and Solfinnur was extra careful to greet his husband in Fa'si. Kerem smiled and looked at him, and Solfinnur clearly had done this the right way. They entered the dining room together, and Solfinnur set himself to keep his husband's attention on him this evening.

He asked after Kerem's day, let him talk a bit, and when the food came, he asked after Kerem's favourites. Kerem pointed out some dishes on the trays, and Solfinnur made an effort to taste all of them, and giving his own opinion of them - favourably for the most part. When the trays with sweetmeats were brought out, Solfinnur decided to try his most daring approach - he knew from previous nights that Kerem liked the sweet balls dipped in the white flakes called "coco", so he took one of the tray, asked Kerem if he wanted it, and when his husband said yes, he held it directly to his mouth, feeding it to him.

Kerem seemed to finally catch on to Solfinnur's tactic, and took the offered sweet with his lips, looking directly at Solfinnur while eating it. When Solfinnur tried taking another sweet ball, Kerem stopped his hand, taking it to his lips and kissing the fingertips. 

"Are you seducing me today, consort?"  
Solfinnur knew he was blushing again, but he nodded at Kerem's question. Kerem's eyes blazed with something for a moment, then there was a smile on his lips.   
"I have not been paying enough attention to you since your arrival, am I right? Well, you certainly have my attention now, consort. And I think the rest of the court will be able to amuse themselves without us, won't they? We can retire early together."  
Solfinnur nodded again, blushing deeper. The court could well guess why they would go early, but well, that was probably his fate as First Consort. Everybody here made it their business if, how often and how "successful" the King and his consort had sex. 

They left soon after, Kerem leading Solfinnur up the stairs by his hand. 

Upstairs, Kerem led Solfinnur to the King's rooms, which Solfinnur entered for the first time. It looked far more lived-in than Solfinur's rooms, which was natural. The entrance hall was mostly the same as in Solfinnur's rooms, though there was one more door lading away from it than in Solfinnur's entrance hall. But it was only a moment he could spare to take this in, then he was already drawn into the bedroom, with an even bigger and more elaborate bed. A bed fit for a king, no mistaking. 

Kerem stopped inside the bedroom door and turned to Solfinnur, all serious now.   
"Solfinnur, what I said on the ship was the truth. You can stop this any time and I will not hold it against you. If you want me to stop now, I will bring you to your room and no harm is done. Do you want to stop or stay?"

Solfinnur looked up into his husbands eyes and replied with a strong voice, and deliberately in Fa'si: "I want you, my king."

Kerem kissed him, passionately, and they both began losing their clothes. 

Soon, they were naked, and Kerem was on top of Solfinnur in the bed. They were still kissing, at the same time as roaming over each others bodies with their hands, exploring and stroking, and it wasn't all that different from Solfinnur's previous experiences with women, though Kerem of course felt different, but then, every person had always felt different. 

A groan in Solfinnur's ear matched the moment his hand had reached Kerem's hard member. "Yes, Sol, I want you." Were the next words that were breathed into his ear. Kerem's hands came down onto Solfinnur's hips, then his ass, stroking him firmly. "Can I touch you?", Kerem asked, and only when Solfinnur had breathed a lustful "Yes, Kerem!" back at him, one hand went for Solfinnur's equally hard member, pumping him with firm strokes. 

He returned the favour, and they both groaned, moving in a messy rhythm. Solfinnur realized his own mewling sounds as he approached his peak, letting go of Kerem's member to grab his head and kiss him as he spilled over his husband's hand. 

Laying back with heavy breaths, Solfinnur felt how Kerem started stroking between his folds, then a finger was pushed inside him. Solfinnur spread his legs to give Kerem easier access, still pliant from his peak, but quickly aroused again as Kerem's fingers rubbed against the spot inside him. 

When three fingers pushed a steady rhythm inside him, Solfinnur realized that never before had he been this aroused so fast after a first peak, but then Kerem already asked him if he was ready, and after another breathy "yes!", Kerem pushed his member inside him, and all comparisons left Solfinnur's mind. When the full length of his husband was sheathed inside him, it hurt for a moment, but that moment passed, and soon, Kerem was pulling back and pushing inside him in a strong rhythm. He held Solfinnur's legs in a v, giving himself leverage to quicken the pace, and Solfinnur groaned, overcome with the sensations. The thrusts pushed the thick member onto his sweet spot over and over again, and for the second time that night, Solfinnur's breath quickened, and with a whimper, he spilled again. 

Kerem fucked him right through his peak, but a short time later, his quickened breath formed into a shout and he let go of Solfinnur's legs and grabbed his hips, holding Solfinnur close as his deeply seated member twitched and spurted the seed into Solfinnur. After his peak, Kerem rolled half to the side as not to crush Solfinnur, but did not remove his member from Solfinnur's folds. 

"That seduction was a surprise, dear Solfinnur. But a very welcome one."  
Rolling his head to look into his husband's face, Solfinnur smiled. "I told you I am not a virgin, Kerem. I was feeling the urge and even if it is different, I cannot complain. And from tonight, I can say that I would like to receive your attentions more often, if it please you."

"Oh, it would please me very much, my Sol. Is it okay if I call you Sol?"  
"Of course, my King. It is a nice shortening. It's an old word for sun."  
"So you're my sun? That's good."  
Kerem's voice was playful and affectionate, and Solfinnur felt in that moment that this could be what their marriage might be like: affectionate and playful, with passionate sex and soft words. He would like that. 

"Is it always going to be like this?", he asked, not thinking too much of it.  
"Like this, my Sol? Passionate and fast? I think we can have that quite often, but I also want to take you slow and softly, stroking you for hours until you are flying in bliss. You are so responsive, even if you are not loud. The way you move, the little sounds, I want to learn every one of them."  
Kerem blushed, turning his face away. How could Kerem just say things like that so openly?

With an awkward sound, Kerem's soft member left Solfinnur as Kerem moved. "Hey, my Sol, don't be shy."  
Solfinnur looked back at his husband, too aware of the flaming red that would show on his cheeks.   
"I'm not used to such flattery, my king."  
"Not your king here, Sol. Just Kerem. And you deserve all the flattery. You have been so graceful at every step this far. And you are so, so sexy. I will do a great many things for you, Sol. You just have to ask."

Solfinnur nodded, though he couldn't think of anything to ask for right now.   
"If I think of anything, Kerem, you will be the first to know."  
Kerem gave him a kiss to the forehead then. It was a tender gesture, and Solfinnur felt a soft feeling inside, as if the kindness had put warmth inside him. He nuzzled into Kerems arm, moving a little closer to his husband again.

Then, a wave of drowsiness overcame him, and before he knew it, he was asleep. 

—  
The morning sun dipped the room in a soft glow of red light. Solfinnur woke to soft sheets, but he was uncommonly drowsy. He tried to remember a possible reason for this odd feeling, but he came up blank. He was in his own room, the previous night Kerem had bid him goodnight and stayed behind to discuss some grave matter with one of his ministers. The court did never serve any alcohol. Why did his body feel sluggish after a full night’s sleep?  
He definitely knew something was off when Shara came into his bedroom to fetch him for breakfast, and he woke with a start. He’d fallen asleep again, and that was not normal. He tried getting up, but as he moved, he had a sudden bout of vertigo. He lay back down, closing his eyes and putting his hand over his eyes.   
"First Consort, are you all right?", Shara inquired of him with worry, and Solfinnur needed a moment to get out a somewhat coherent "No" in Fa'si. Shara said something about getting Neema and a physician, then she was gone. An unknown voice spoke to Solfinnur next, in heavily accented Geeman.   
"How is your feeling, First Consort?" Solfinnur moved to look at the owner of the voice and found a woman kneeling next to his bed.   
The Vertigo was gone, but he felt very hot all over. "I feel hot. Very hot, everywhere."

Behind the woman, Solfinnur saw Neema and Shara, who both looked worried. The woman who had spoken to him must be the physician. She put a hand to his forehead. "You have fever, First Consort. I need to seek cause of fever. I will touch skin."  
She pushed aside his bedding, underneath which he lay naked, as was his habit when sleeping. As the bedding moved, Solfinnur noticed that his member was erect, and the friction of the moving bedding against it was incredibly intense. He moaned at the sensation, losing focus of the physician for a moment. 

When he looked at the physician again, the woman was touching his neck, feeling his pulse. Her expression already seemed less worried. "Your have strong pulse, First Consort. Fast pulse, but like from running. Do you have other feelings?"  
Having learned the hard way that hiding things from physicians was a bad idea as a child, Solfinnur was honest, even though he was embarrassed.  
"I am aroused. Lustful. I don't know why."  
The physician looked at him puzzled, then Neema translated the words to Fa'si, and her expression changed to one of comprehension.   
"I think I know what feelings you have, First Consort." Then she said something in Fa'si that Solfinnur didn't understand.   
Neema and Shara immediately lost their worried expressions, both seeming instantly relieved. Solfinnur looked at them in askance.   
"You are in heat, First Consort. The fever and the arousal are typical."  
Solfinnur took a moment to connect what she said to that weeks-ago talk with Kerem, and when the realization hit, he was even more embarrassed. Heat. The time where he would behave like a bitch in heat, wanton and feral?   
The physician got to her feet, nodding at Solfinnur. "If only is heat, you being fine. I stay in palace, should problem arrive. Drink lot of water. Have Alpha come and take care of you. Heat over in one day, sometimes one day and one night."  
Then she left, bowing to Solfinnur and then to Shara on her way out. 

Solfinnur looked at Shara, a little lost. The physician had said to have "Alpha" take care of him, which probably meant Kerem, but they hadn't properly talked about his heat arriving yet, aside from that talk on the ship, when Solfinnur had first heard about heat even existing. Their first real night together was only a few days ago, this… was not the way it should have happened.   
Shara looked resolute. "The King has given orders for your heat, First Consort. Your first heat here must be alone, you are not ready for more. We will make sure you are alone, as was ordered by the King."

If Kerem had given orders, that was what would happen, Solfinnur thought with slight detachement. So he nodded at Sharas words, who turned around with purpose, probably making sure all of Kerem's orders for this scenario were carried out. Neema stayed, however.  
"First Consort, is it true you have never experienced heat before? You are long since of age, I thought this happened to Omega earlier in life?"  
"I have never had this before, Neema. I don't know why. I never even knew this could happen before Kerem - the king - told me of it. It does not usually happen in my clan."  
Neema nodded. Then she said: "Well, I am no Omega, so I don't know all that much, but we are always told that the urge for… sex… becomes very strong. And if there is no Alpha to satisfy the Omega, they should have toys available? Do… you need anything?"

Solfinnur didn't know if his embarrassment showed on his cheeks or if the fever had him red all over anyways, but his thoughts went to his engagement present. Huh. Probably another reason why THAT had been considered a fitting present for an Omega. "I have a toy, but… maybe oil?"  
Neema nodded, and left him alone as well. Only moments later, Shara arrived again, carrying a basket full of fabrics that smelled strongly of herbs. She made to hang them from hooks around the high windows, cutting off a lot of the light, but after a moment of wondering what this was good for, Solfinnur thought he might understand. Kerem had mentioned a smell that was connected to heat, and if it drove "Alpha" mad with desire, covering the smell was reasonable. A scented curtain went over the door to his bedroom, then Neema was back and gave him a stoppered bottle. "The oil, First Consort. Shara and I will look in on you every now and then, if any sheets are soiled, we will exchange them. We will bring water and snacks. Now, you will have the room for yourself for a few hours. If you are worried about something, call for us. The physician is not far."

Solfinnur nodded, a feavery haze making his thoughts foggy again, and then she was gone. 

By now, he felt the wetness squelch between his legs, and his member was stiff and begging for more attention. He still got up and took the penis-shaped carving from his private chest. 

After he lay back on the bed, the next few hours became blurry in his memory. He knew that he used a lot of the oil so as not to chafe his member when he was rubbing it, and the toy came into use at some point as well. He didn't know how many peaks he reached, but the urges didn't lessen as they usually did after the satisfaction, they were continually high. He fell asleep several times, only to wake up some time later to more squelching wetness between his legs and a stiff member. 

When he got thirsty, he found jugs of water next to the bed, and some simple foods. He ate and drank when he could focus enough, but everything was dominated by the powerful lust he felt. 

When night fell, finally, the lust became less urgent, and he could focus for a little longer. He called for Neema, and she appeared, taking way the soiled sheets and replacing them with fresh ones. He slept for a while in the fresh sheets, but woke again in the night, to another bout of hot lust. He sated it, pushing the carved toy deep inside his hole while rubbing furiously at his member, and after a long, near torturous buildup, he finally found the release he sought.   
Then, the lust finally seemed sated, and he slept again. 

When he next woke, daylight fell through the curtains that Shara had hung over the high windows, and he knew it must be late morning at least. He felt sore and aching, but none of the dizzyness or lust remained. It was more a feeling of being wrung dry. When he got up, he felt the soreness in his private parts ever more pronounced. 

He called for Shara or Neema, and Shara was the first to arrive. "First Consort, are you fine?"  
"Yes, Thank you, Shara. It is over, I think. Can you please call the physician to make sure it's all right?"  
"Yes, First Consort.", She answered, and minutes later, the physician was there.   
Neema was also there to translate, and Solfinnur could coherently answer all the questions, as he was examined. He mentioned the soreness in his privates, and though Neema blushed, she kept on translating. The physician bade him to lie back and spread his legs so she might look if anything was hurt beyond the soreness, and though his own embarrassment coloured his cheeks again, he complied. Soft hands moved his privates around, taking care not to hurt him further, and soon the physician told him that everything seemed in order, only that he might ask his husband to abstain from marital duties for three days. 

Soon after, she left, telling Solfinnur to drink a lot of water and rest for a day, while Shara already started taking the additional curtains down, now that the physician had confirmed his heat to be over. He took his breakfast in bed, then he lay down to rest for a while, 

At noon, Kerem was there to meet him, and he took both of Solfinnur's hands in his and kissed them. "My Sol, I am glad to see you fine and up. They kept me from you, as I had ordered, but I still worried. Was it bad?"  
"It was exhausting, I would say. And strange. But your words helped me understand, so as I understood what was happening, I wasn't afraid."  
"That is good. We will get to know each other better, and for your next heat, I will join you. I was told by Omega that the heat is far better when they have an Alpha to sate their cravings."  
Solfinnur nodded. Kerem stayed for lunch, though he had his own business to attend to again afterwards. When he asked if Solfinnur would come to his rooms tonight, Solfinnur remembered the physician's instructions, and Kerem did not need any persuasion. 

When Solfinnur went to bed that night, the whole experience of heat seemed surreal, but he could remember a lot more than he had anticipated, considering the feverish haze he had been in. It was strange, to discover this about his body so late. But it was part of him, and he sought to accept it. 

Though, as he lay in his bed, he remembered the other implication: heat did not occur in Omega who were pregnant. So, he was not with child yet. It would have been surprising, given their few encounters. But would he even have a next heat soon? Kerem had made it clear he wanted to have Solfinnur in his bed more often from now on. Would he be round with child in half a year?  
It was a weird though, but he slept on it nevertheless. Solfinnur, once a warrior of his clan, and someday sooner or later, mother of Kerem's heirs.


	3. Intimacy

The evening meals still were the biggest social event of the court, where everyone came together to discuss everything. Gossip, politics, fashion, the weather, the newest wares from the market. With his improving skill at Fa'si, Solfinnur started understanding the conversations, though he was still shy at participating. But every day, he understood a little bit more, and started to finally learn more about what was important in his new home, aside from his daily routine.

But he also noticed how Kerem was more focused on some conversations, especially regarding political themes, on the nights he wanted to leave early. Leaving early meant that Solfinnur and Kerem left together, and spent the night in Kerem's bed, learning each other. Solfinnur learned fast to notice Kerem's mood of the night - when Kerem set himself down to gossip leisurely, it would be a late night. When he sought out who he wanted to talk with, it would be an early night. 

When Kerem started asking him to leave early for the night on a more regular basis a few days after his heat had finished, Solfinnur had been a little embarrassed, as he was sure the court knew exactly why Kerem and him would leave early. But nobody commented on it, at least not where they could hear, so after a week or so, he did no longer blush but followed his husband rather eagerly.

Their nights were far too good to pretend he wasn't eager, at least to himself. Kerem was very obviously a skilled lover, and he took the time to explore one thing after another with Solfinnur. 

Solfinnur was far from a virgin, but he had lived as a man until his wedding, and had only ever slept with women. He knew a lot of what Kerem did from the other perspective, but had never been the one to spread his legs and be taken. Kerem showed him the joy this side could bring, especially as it could be doubled when his member was touched at the same time. Solfinnur quickly got used to the near-regular pattern of their nights, the initial soreness fading ever faster, though Kerem was never overly rough in the first place. At first, Kerem made sure to look into Solfinnur's face, to see his reactions, but they had soon learned each other well enough that Solfinnur wanted to try the things he had done with women in the past. 

So, on one night, as Kerem moved to lie over him and spear him, he stopped his husband for a moment. "Kerem, I would like to try something different. I want to know what it feels like from behind. Would you….?"  
Kerem, who had had a puzzled look on his face as Solfinnur stopped him, smiled a rakish smile at that.   
"Of course, Sol."  
Solfinnur turned over, kneeling on the bed, his elbows in the pillows. Kerem let his hands roam over his body from behind, grabbing around him to stroke and pinch his nipples. Solfinnur gave a pant at that, he had always been sensitive there, and Kerem had latched onto that realization fast. Then, Kerems member nudged at Solfinnur's folds, and then the push inside started. The angle was different, and when he was all the way in, it felt deeper inside solfinnur than their usual coupling.   
"Is it all right, my Sol?", Kerem asked at his ear, his right hand moving to stroke at Solfinnur's member at the same time.  
"Yes!", Solfinnur moaned as the was rubbed, and then Kerem started moving in and out of him, setting a leisurely rhythm. The angle made him push right onto the sweet spot inside Solfinnur, and soon, he panted and keened every so often, the pleasure mounting and mounting. With a hoarse shout, he reach his peak, spurting his come over Kerem's hand. 

Kerem let go of Solfinnur's spent member, taking hold of his hips with both hands instead and increasing the speed of his thrusts. The aftershocks of the peak made Solfinnur's passage a little tighter, and he felt Kerem's thick member reach deep inside him with every thrust. Not long after, he felt the spasms inside him and knew from the harsh pants in his ear that Kerem had had a very satisfactory release. 

His husband slid from him and arranged him on the bed so they could look at each other again.   
"Did you like it?"  
Solfinnur nodded, still basking in the afterglow, and not yet bothered by the slick and seed that was drying between his legs. Kerem pet his hair, a smile on his lips.   
"I am glad. I would very much like to do it again. Also, in this position, the knot is supposed to be taken easier. We should try that as well, another day."  
Solfinnur nodded again. Kerem had knotted him only twice since their wedding night, and both times it had been testing the edges of Solfinnur's endurance. Especially as the knot needed to stay in for quite some time before it went down and the member could actually be pulled back without causing harm. But even thought he was exhausted and sore afterwards, it was an exhilarating feeling as well. Solfinnur actually hoped that he would grow used to the knot in a way that the soreness would cease, and he could share this with his husband more often. 

Not long afterwards, Kerem had fallen asleep. Solfinnur only dared carding his hands through his husband's hair when the other was asleep. He himself lay awake longer, and his thoughts drifted to how different his life had become. Half a year ago, he had visited the houses of the women who invited him, never staying longer than a night at a time. Now, he lay underneath his husband roughly every second night, and it did not feel nearly as awful as he had dreaded after the engagement. Kerem was just too nice. And skilled. Solfinnur had to admit, he had never been as skilled a lover as Kerem was. Sure, he had known to kiss the breasts and rub the folds of a women before spearing her, but Kerem had so many little tricks up his sleeve, and an unbelievable talent at stroking, touching or licking just the right spot at the right time. 

Solfinnur could not find it in himself to be bitter about his lot in life when he was this satisfied. It was not what he had planned, but it was far from bad. He would most certainly aim to enjoy all of it, and be glad for it, when his lot could have been so much worse, thrust into the arms of a foreign king. 

___

As his command of Fa'si improved, his mornings were no longer filled with just the language lessons - the priestesses who had come to talk to him ever since he arrived now started to instruct him in the religion of his new homeland. 

It was a matter he hadn't thought about at all when he was engaged and wed, but being here, he was expected to leave his old gods behind and learn the customs of his new homeland. 

The basics were simple enough - the main deities were a pair of fertility gods. Lesser deities handled a variety of matters, like war, seafaring, trade, weaving and the like. But the most important part was the duality of fertility, who had to be together to create life. The nurturer was the one who gave birth, the soil from which the crops grew, the woman or Omega. The cultivator was the one who planted the crops, gave the semen into the womb or soil, the man or Alpha. Alone, they were incomplete, but together, they created. 

The king was the worldly representation of the cultivator, and as such, he had duties to take part in certain fertility rituals at the high temple. The priestess mentioned the fact, but didn't elaborate. 

He was taught the myths of the cultivator and the nurturer, how they each wandered the earth alone, but it was a stagnant, lifeless place, until they met. They both claimed the earth to be their own and got into a fight, but the cultivator was stronger and pushed the nurturer to the ground. The nurturer felt the touch of another being for the first time, and they submitted to it. The cultivator sought to let go of the nurturer after the submission, but the nurturer did not want to lose the cultivator's touch. The cultivator was seduced by the nurturer, and they united, the cultivator being invited into the embrace of the nurturer. Their union made some of the cultivator's raw strength and power flow into the nurturer, who then gave birth to the first plants, then to the animals and last, the humans. 

They knew that only in their union, the power of creation was possible, because the power of the cultivator alone was too blunt, destroying more than not, and the submission of the nurturer only brought stillness. But when they united, they could birth all the life in the world. 

It was a vastly different myth of creation to the one Solfinnur had grown up with, but it did make sense. Upon his question if the Nurturer was a woman, the priestess shook her head with emphasis. "No, the nurturer is not of a gender. Their qualities are more often found in women and Omega, such as the cultivator's qualities are more often found in men and Alpha, but the Gods are not like us, they are more."  
Solfinnur nodded and accepted the knowledge. His people's Gods were different, he was here to learn of his new Gods, so he would. 

The priestess closed her day's lesson after that, but the next time, she went into more detail of the temple's duties in honouring the Gods by honouring fertility. Pregnancies were sacred and all priestesses received training as a midwife. The unions between men and their spouses was blessed in the temples or at least by a priestess. There were different kinds of unions, and regarding the kind and importance, the union itself was witnessed or not. 

The high holidays - the start of sowing in spring and harvest - were accompanied by celebrations that involved public unions. 

Solfinnur knew his ears were glowing red, the picture the priestess painted was… debauched. It sounded as if orgies and births was the main business of the temples. To deflect from the topic a little bit, he asked what kinds of offerings were common. 

He should have known that it would not gain him an answer that actually changed the topic.   
"United spouses will give a union to the gods, unwed men will give their seed, unwed women sometimes offer their monthly blood. An animal that has borne or sired many young may be given, when they are too old to be fertile. The temple collects from the harvest, of course. But individual offerings are mostly of the body of the devout."

Maybe he should just not have asked. 

He nodded, letting her lead the conversation again.   
Even if it got worse.

"So, the high holidays. Harvest has passed, the King blessed the harvest just before he set sail to fight the clans of your homeland. The next high holiday will be the new year's celebration come spring. Now that the King is united with you as First Consort, the best way would be to include you in place of the nurturer. As an Omega, you are a good choice for First Consort, and would be a great sight for the celebration ritual. But maybe we should wait until you are trained better in the ways of our people, have embraced the ways of the nurturer."

"Is there… an alternative?"  
"The King can continue as he did before he was united, and have one of the priestesses take the place of the nurturer for the ritual. Or, should he take on a Second Consort or wife, they can also be taken in the place of the nurturer."  
"A second consort or wife?"  
Solfinnur had a sudden feeling of vertigo.   
"Of course, he is the King. He can easily provide for a number of spouses, so if he would like to take them, he will have unions with them that are blessed by the Gods. He has never quite shown the inclination to marry before you, though, so I don't think he would suddenly have a second spouse lined up between now and the new year."  
It was said so casually, Solfinnur found no words to answer. Of course. His vows were to obey and serve and the expectation was for him to bear children, but Kerem had only sworn to protect and cherish him. Nothing else. 

"Do not worry, First Consort. Your will always be the First Consort, and he is an honourable man, he would not abandon you even if he found a second or third spouse. And you are a young, healthy Omega, it will not be long before you will give him an heir or two, and your place at his side and at court will be secure. You can come to pray for a pregnancy at the temple, if it would make you feel better."

Solfinnur thanked her, though his voice was flat and he had to hold back a heated retort. It felt invasive, the way she talked so causally about his marriage to Kerem. 

Thankfully, the lesson was over soon after. Still, the images she had painted in his head didn't go away. Neema and Shara noticed his moody behaviour over the day, but they left him to it. 

In the evening, Kerem collected him for dinner, and Solfinnur was of a mind to snap at him to leave him alone, but he knew that that would only hurt himself. So they went to dinner, though Solfinnur was more quiet through it than usual. 

___

Kerem had picked up on Solfinnur's mood right when he picked him up for dinner, but he hadn't commented. Thankfully, the other nobles still didn't know how to read Solfinnur, so they did not notice his preoccupation with something. 

Halfway through dinner, kerem decided that he would call it an early night and take solfinnur to the privacy of their rooms to ask him what was going on and if there was something he could do for his consort. 

He wrapped up the evening's business even faster than normal, and went to put an arm around Solfinnur, to gently pry him away from the dinner hall. To his utter surprose, Solfinnur flinched away from his touch, though he covered up his reaction very fast, putting up a front for the other nobles, as far as Kerem could guess. Or maybe he was still afraid of Kerem's reaction. He had tried to reassure his Consort, but it was not all that surprising that Solfinnur would distrust him, all alone in a foreign land and without familiar faces or allies, at the mercy of the King and husband who had basically taken him as a hostage. 

After that first flinch, Solfinnur acted utterly welcoming towards Kerem, though there was still that closed-up look in his eyes, and no smile graced his lips the entire evening. 

When they were outside the dinner hall, Kerem let go of Solfinnur, walking next to him, but no longer touching him. Solfinnur did not even seem to notice.

As was their habit when they left together, they entered Kerem's rooms, but Kerem steered them away from the bedroom and into his salon, breaking Solfinnur from his stoic facade. 

"Do you not want me today, Kerem?"  
"Please, sit down, Solfinnur. I think before we might or might not proceed to the bedroom, we might need to talk today."  
Solfinnur sat, but he looked in askance at Kerem.   
"I noticed you seemed preoccupied tonight, Solfinnur. Is there something on your mind? Is it something that I might change?"  
A short flash of a sardonic smile crept upon Solfinnur's face, but again it was wiped away as fast as it had come.   
"I just need to come to terms with some of the lessons the priestess taught me today, Kerem. There were some uncomfortable truths that I had neglected to see and I assure you, I will be your obedient Consort, available for your pleasure."  
"Solfinnur, please, you need not pretend for my sake. I will repeat it to you as often as you may need to hear it: I will never hold it against you if you refuse me. Yes, we are bound in marriage, and there are certain expectations, but I will never force you to lie under me."  
"Solfinnur stood up and turned from Kerem, going up and down a few times, the first time this evening he had let his frustration show willingly.   
"It's just… So much! Kerem, I have sworn n my wedding vows to bear your many heirs, and the priestess went on on and on about how my role would be the nurturer, and how I would be a good choice to participate in the temple orgies, and it's just too much!"  
"Orgies? Oh, the fertility rituals?"  
"Don't you dare repeat that bullshit euphemism to me again, Kerem. People fuck in that temple, before an audience, it's an orgy."  
Kerem held back a smartass answer, not wanting to inflame Solfinnur's temper any further. This was quite a new side to his consort. So, at last, there had been demands he was not prepared to bow to without a fight.

"And then she goes on about how you are taking the cultivator's place, and either fucking one of the priestesses or maybe your second or third or whatever wife or consort."  
Solfinnur's voice had gotten louder all the time, he was just a little ways from shouting. He turned to Kerem at last, stopping his pacing.   
"And to placate me, she tells me I'm young and will probably soon have a belly full of your children. So, pray tell, husband of mine, how am I to refuse you, when I am not yet with child, and if I should stay so, everyone would tell you and me that it is absolutely fine for you to take another wife? To fuck her in the temple for the high holidays?"

Kerem knew that if he fucked up his next words, he could ruin a lot in this marriage. 

"I have no desire at all to take a wife or a second consort, Solfinnur. None. And I personally am not in a hurry for children, either. I will gladly welcome them, but I cherish you as my consort. I cherish having you to myself, to get to know you, to spend time with you."  
Solfinnur looked as if the words got through to him, but as if he was still weary to trust them.

"And as for the temple's rituals - I used to participate in them, yes. It is expected, but I am the King, they cannot force me. I can appoint another in my stead, as my father did when he got older. I was not bound in marriage when the last ritual took place, but I am now. They do not decide who I fuck, Solfinnur, I do. And I only want to fuck you."

It was blunt, but it was the truth. Presented with the choice of how to make the peace stick with the wild clans of the islands, he had been intrigued at first glance by the Omega who stood proudly with his father and the warriors. Who had gone along with all of it, showing determination and strength, but also submission. He hadn't gone under Kerem without some fight, but neither had the nurturer gone under the cultivator without a fight, Solfinnur had given his submission, and it had been all the more hard-won and precious for it. 

"You only want me. But you say I can refuse you. What will you do if I actually say no, Kerem?"  
He had expected the question to be voiced at some point, so he had prepared his answer long ago.  
"I will respect it, and I will keep the good company of my right hand, Solfinnur. It has served me well when I was barely a man, I will manage as a King. I cannot speak for decades to come, but I am not so driven by lust that I would need to seek some willing recipient the same night just because my consort would like his peace and quiet."

That seemed to mollify Solfinnur substantially. But the wariness was not gone, Kerem didn't expect it to. "So you would just rub yourself when the urge strikes, until I might be willing again?"  
"Yes, Solfinnur. And I would have done so for many more months, if you had refused me after we arrived home. I might remind you that you invited me to share our nights, after our return. You have urges, as do I. If you want to hold off on having children, we can satisfy our urges in a way that will not get you pregnant. And neither of us has to participate in the temple's rituals unless we both agree. Is that acceptable?"

"There are ways for us to have sex without me getting pregnant?"  
That question, Kerem had not expected. Solfinnur was far less experienced than he had ever thought possible. But it seemed the island clans were far, far more private about their sex lives, so of course, while… Solfinnur was not that wrong about some temple rituals basically being public orgies. He had seen a lot of what was possible there. He really had to stop assuming anything about Solfinnur.

"Uhm, yes. Of course. As long as my member stays out of your folds, the likeliness of your becoming pregnant is very low. There are so many other ways to have sex, and I assure you, I find enough of them enjoyable to last us many months, even years."

And all of a sudden, Solfinnur's interest in sexual things was peaked again. Kerem had already noticed that his husband could become very single-minded when aroused, and as he was not as experienced, there were ever so often things he would try out and become totally focused on them. 

"Like what."  
"Shall I show you?  
There was some hesitation, but then Solfinnur nodded, and that adorable blush was on his cheeks again. He got embarrassed by so many of their exploits, and sometimes even harmless remarks by others, and in truth, Kerem never wanted him to change.

"Come to the bedroom, Sol. And I will show you."  
So, together they went. Kerem took the time to undress Solfinnur himself, because he had already seen that the gentle caresses that came with slowly disrobing another were always well-received. Then, he led Solfinnur to the bed, and kissed him. 

Then, he went down and took Solfinnur's member into his mouth. After a squeak from above - Solfinnur certainly would deny ever having made such a sound - Solfinnur grabbed for his head and tried pushing him away.   
"You can't do that!"  
Kerem blinked at Solfinnur.   
"I just did, and if you let go, I will continue to do it."  
"But it's unclean! And you are a man, you do not take."  
Kerem sat back. So, some more talking would be necessary, it seemed.   
"You wash regularly, Solfinnur, so it's not unclean. And just because I am a man, an Alpha, does not mean I do not take. Yes, my body is not made for it quite as well as yours is, but my mouth is not different from yours. And… I have taken a member in other places, too. I would do that with you, too."  
Now Solfinnur openly gaped.   
"But… isn't that painful?"  
"Not if it's done right. Admittedly, I have never been with an Alpha and have certainly never tried taking a knot, but I have been with men and Omega before who entered me and it was quite, quite enjoyable."  
Solfinnur blushed his beautiful blush again, then he seemed to become determined.  
"Show me how that is done 'right'."

Kerem smiled, then he grabbed one of the pillows that were on the bed, and dragged it towards them. 

"Turn over on your stomach and lay your hips on the pillow. It will make it easier."  
Solfinnur complied, while Kerem opened the chest by his bedside. Well, it was good that the oil didn't spoil for a long time, as he hadn't thought to replace it recently.   
He coated several fingers of his right hand with the oil, then he started kneading Solfinnur's backside with his left. "It is important to relax for this, my Sol. Don't think too much about it, just feel."  
He moved his finger arount the tiht hole at first, then he pressed against it. The restistance was little, so his finger got inside after a moment. Solfinnur seemed to have taken his advice to heart, relaxing as much as possible.   
"See, that was the first finger. I will open you up on my fingers slowly, so I won't hurt you."  
"It feels… slippery."  
"That's the oil. With an Omega, one can use their slick as well, but oil is better for this. I would not advise to ever try without slick or oil, that is where it can get not just painful, but hurt in a bad way."  
Solfinnur mde a sound of undestanding, but didn't move from his position. Kerem started moving his finger further inside, then in and out several times, before he started wriggling it inside his husband. That got a small reaction, another soft sound.   
"I will enter a second finger, please relax, my Sol. It might burn, if it hurts you, shout and I will stop."  
Solfinnur nodded into the bedding, then Kerem pushed in two fingers. The resistance was stronger, but still, they went inside. Solfinnur was very still underneath him, so Kerem knew he was getting too tense. "Breathe, Sol. Relax. The burning will fade." He kept both fingers just inside, waiting for Solfinnur to get used to the stretch. Solfinnur breathed again, slow and deliberate, but it was not the forced breaths of someone who was trying to fight actual pain, so Kerem was not worried. He waited a little longer, then he pushed the fingers in further, and slowly, he set to fuck them into Solfinnur at a steady pace. After a while, he felt Solfinnur's muscles relax, and between his folds, slick was starting to gather. The tempting smell of the slick had Kerem inhaling a little deeper, but he wouldn't be distracted. His own member was growing stiff in his lap, but the task at hand was opening up Solfinnur slowly. 

He begann scissoring his two fingers, widening the passage some more, before adding a third finger at last. A soft mewl escaped Solfinnur at the increased stretch, but he didn't tense up this time. He seemed to be enjoying it, and getting into the feeling. 

Moving the three fingers in and out for a while, he felt Solfinnur open up more and more, until he ws sure that his consort could actually take his cock. Still, he continued fingering for a while longer, until he kept his finders still and bowed over Solfnnur to speak closer to his ear. "I think ou are ready, my Sol. I will take your other hole now, and spear you from the back. Are you ready, my Sol?"  
"Yes, kerem, please, take me!", was the enthusiastic answer, and Kerem knew that his consort was fully aroused by now, and waiting for it. He wouldn't keep him waiting, that was for sure. 

He reached for the oil with his free hand and coated his member in it, then he removed his finger from Solfinnur's hole. With slow, but steady pressure, he pushed the head of his member inside, but stopped there. Solfinnur gave these mewling sounds again, writhing softly in the sheets, but not trying to fight Kerem off. When he had calmed down a bit, Kerem pushed deeper, slowly, but steadily, until at last, he was fully sheathed. His balls rested against Solfinnur's folds, getting wet from the slick. Solfinnur was breathing heavily now. Kerem caressed his backside, pushing a hand underneath between the pillow and body, grabbing his consort's member. Mostly hard, the pumped it, eliciting a moan from beneath him. 

With Solfinnur stimulated and aroused like this, Kerem drew back and pushed back in, carefully timing his thrust with the movement of his hand on SOlfinnur's member. He wanted to make this experience good for his consort. 

Soon, Solfinnur was moaning in time with each of Kerem's thrusts, which gained in speed. The tight pressure was doing its work, and Kerem knew that he was gaining upon his own peak. He alternated thrusts with rolling motions, and soon, he knew he would not hold out much longer. 

"You are a blessing, my Sol. So beautiful, so arousing. I will shoot my seed inside you, and sou will feel it deep. Soon. Soon." He knew he was moaning stupid things, but he couldn't stop himself. With a few more thrusts, he reached his peak with a loud moan, and he had to keep himself from collapsing upon his consort with one hand on the bed to hold him up. Momentarily, he forgot to take care of his consort's member, and it fell from his grasp. 

Benenath him, Solfinnur started rutting into the pillow, so as Kerem became more attentive again, he reached for Solfinnur's member again, now rubbing with purpose, and not long after, Solfinnur came into the pillow, and Kerem felt the shudders around his member, still deep insider Solfinnur.

As his member softened, he withdrew from Solfinnur, and they lay down on their sides next to each other. They were both sweaty, and some of the oil had dripped into the pillow and the bedding underneath Ssolfinnur's hips. 

"So, this is how I can fill you with my seed without a chance of getting you pregnant, for one, my Sol. Did you like it?"  
Solfinnur was red in the face, but it was the residue of his arousal, not embarrassment this time. "Yes, Kerem. It was weird at first, but then the feeling wasn't so different from having you inside my folds. A little less strong, maybe. But yes, I am willing to do it again, before you ask."  
Kerem laughed a soft laugh.  
"Good, my Sol. But before i will take your hole another time, I want you to put to use what you have learned, and take me. Because I am serious about that: I like being taken just fine, even if I prefer to do the taking. And I know that you liked taking the women you slept with. So, let us put some of your experience to use as well. All right?"

Solfinnur looked at him with surprise on his face again, and it make Kerem a little sad, because it just showed how much more often he would have to reassure Solfinnur until there was real trust between them. But maybe, maybe, this night had been a bigger step towards that trust than other nights. He sure hoped so. 

And he would gladly let himself be taken many a night if it meant their trust in each other could finally grow and bloom. 

"Please believe me, as you have just felt, it's not a hardship. If you feel up to it, we can do it now. After the peak, the body is more pliant, so it might be even easier."  
An interested glint entered Solfinnur's eyes, but then he rolled onto his back.  
"You tempt me, Kerem, but I am exhausted. I would rather enjoy your offer at another time."

Kerem smiled. He couldn't resist a caress to Solfinnur's belly. "That's fine, my Sol. The offer stands, you can take it any time."

They still got up to clean themselves up a bit, and put another sheet on top of the mess they had made, but then they slept, both sated. 

___

When Solfinnur woke in Kerem's bed the next morning, he felt a little sore, but just as last night, the stretch had sometimes burned, but never hurt in a bad way. He felt the aftermath, but he knew it would not hurt or keep him from doing his daily duties. 

Thinking about where his husband had taken him still brought a blush to his face, but it had also been much too arousing to deny. The sensation had been more subtle than when he was fingered or speared between his folds or his member was rubbed. But the feel of Kerem's strong body above him had done its work as well, working him open and then spearing him. 

Kerem was still asleep beside him, his face soft with sleep, and Solfinnur had to admit that it was a comforting sight to him by now. His husband - the word no longer uncomfortable, neither the implications it carried - was a good man to him in so many ways. Just last night, he had taken Solfinnur's tirade and accepted his worries, only to disperse them. Solfinnur still doubted that Kerem would stay abstinent for longer than a few months if he denied him, but then again, he could not see any good reasons for denying his husband. Not since his husband was willing to hold off on trying for a pregnancy. Solfinnur had always liked his tumbles with the women of the clan, though from all that Kerem had already shown him, he realized just how innocent his understanding of the unions had been. 

With the threat of pregnancy removed, he knew he could enjoy it. It was different, for sure, but Kerem had not once left him yearning, more often, he had given Solfinnur's peak priority over his own. 

This went far and beyond the vows Kerem had sworn at their wedding, and as such, Solfinnur thought that maybe he should at least try to fulfill as much of his own vows. He has sworn submission and obedience, and from what he was slowly learning about his husband's religion, it was possible that these had a deeper meaning still. 

While Solfinnur was still lost in thought, Kerem blinked his eyes open and woke up. "Good morning, my Sol. I like seeing you here beside me."

Solfinnur blushed, these random compliments Kerem told him, at any time of they day just made him feel too much. He couldn't contemplate properly what that meant.   
"Good morning, Kerem.", He mumbled. Closing his eyes against the intense gaze his husband now set on him, he rolled to lie on his back. Kerem moved, from the rustling of the sheets, and then put his head on Solfinnur's breast. 

"I would like to wake next to you every day, my Sol. It would give us… other opportunities."  
His hand was wandering over Solfinnur's body, reaching for his member, slowly starting to stroke. Huh. So this is what this was about?  
"Are you already unsatiable again, my husband?"  
"I just woke up to memories of last night, my Sol. I remember giving you a promise, and I would ask if you want to collect it. I would be in the mood for it."

Now Solfinnur had to open his eyes again, though he could only see a little bit of Kerem's hair from this angle when he tried looking at him.   
"You… really meant that?"  
A soft sigh was heard. The movement on his member stopped.   
"Yes, my Sol. If you are not in the mood, that is fine, but yesterday roused my own appetite for it again. I would like to share this with you."

Solfinnur felt his member react to Kerem's admission. He had only felt hands on his member since weeks before the wedding, making that a few months now. It would be a welcome change indeed to feel the pressure of a hole around his member again. Even if it was… that hole. 

"I am not… opposed." Was all he managed to say to convey this.  
"Oh, that's good.", Was all Kerem commented, picking up the movement on Solfinnur's member again. 

"I will need to… stretch you, like you did with me yesterday."  
"That would be necessary, yes. Any time you please to start, I will move into any position you would find comfortable, my Sol."  
Kerem's tone was cheerful and playful, but not mocking. 

Solfinnur turned, Kerem's head slipping from his breast. The hand on his member stayed.   
"Fine, my king and husband. Where is that pillow you gave me yesterday?"

Kerem finally let go if him, pushing the sheets off them both and grabbing a pillow, arranging himself on it much in the way he had told Solfinnur to lay down yesterday. Solfinnur saw that his member was stiff as it was pushed against the pillow. 

The oil was within reach, and Solfinnur coated his fingers with it. Then, he pushed the first finger against Kerem's hole, spreading some of the oil around first. With more pressure, the digit went inside, the hole opening just enough. He couldn't yet see how this could be stretched enough to accommodate his member painlessly, even though his husband had done it to him just last night.   
"Deeper, Solfinnur. I want to feel you.", Kerem said, his head turned to look oer his shoulders at Solfinnur. 

Solfinnur pushed his finger in, slowly, feeling the texture of the walls within. Kerem gave an appreciative moan in return. It worked to encourage Solfinnur, who started moving his finger in and out, then crooking it inside his husband. Suddenly, as he moved his finger insider his husband, Kerem gave a louder moan. "Yes, there! Do that again!"  
Solfinnur obliged, and Kerem soon panted with arousal. "That's the spot. Ah! Yes!"

It probably was the best opportunity, so Solfinnur added a second finger then, and it went in well enough. Soon, he had found the spot inside Kerem again, and more moans and encouragements boosted his confidence to finally push in the third finger. Again, Kerem took it without complaint, though his moans ceased for a short while. 

When the three fingers went in and out easily enough, Solfinnur dipped his other hand into the oil to coat his member, then he withdrew his fingers. "I will go in now, Kerem."  
Kerem was mostly communicating in moans, but he still managed a "Yes, do it!", and Solfinnur pushed inside, past the resistance of the hole, and deep inside his husband. 

It was different from a woman, and still similar. The oil let him feel everything differently from the slick of a woman's or his own folds. The pressure at the opening of the hole was different as well. 

"Try hitting the spot, my Sol."  
His husband definitely wasn't one to lie back and take it. But Solfinnur moved to oblige him, starting to rock back and forth, soon changing the angles, until a loud moan was his reward. 

He tried hitting the spot again, and soon he knew how to do it. Kerem was babbling nonsense under him, and the back and forth of pressure around his member made Solfinnur approach his own peak. His thrusts became more erratic, and with a groan, he spilled inside Kerem. 

Solfinnur collapsed on top of his husband afterwards, but soon moved to push himself up again. His husband hadn't yet found his peak. As he moved, so did Kerem underneath him, and Solfinnur slipped out of his husband's hole. Kerem turned around, his member in his own hand. 

Solfinnur moved to grav for it, but Kerem only laughed. "I can take care, it won't need much. You gave it to me good, my Sol. We will definitely do this again, and soon." Then he was silent except for the moans he made as he reached his own peaks only a few rubs to his member later. 

The both lay next to each other, sated and buzzing with afterglow. 

"So, I will tell the servants to stock up on the oil, I guess.   
"That would seem prudent, Kerem."  
Kerem laughed.   
"I told you there are ways. Maybe I can show you a few more."

Solfinnur couldn't keep a bit of hungry anticipation out of his thoughts at that. Kerem had already shown him a pleasure he hadn't know before… Maybe this marriage could turn from something acceptable to something thoroughly enjoyable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly getting them to where I need them. As in, into a crazy BDSM relationship where they do all the kinky. Y'all liking it so far?
> 
> Writing motivation flagged the past week, so only the first part of Chapter 4 is already written. I apologize in advance if I can't manage to upload on time next week.


End file.
